icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3236237-20140709191515
Also I am reading the posts below, and it actually never occurred to me that the only reason Carly left to go to Italy was so that Sam had a reason to leave AKA starting Sam and Cat. I never thought of that, I don't know why haha. That actually sucks so much cause now that Sam and Cat is ending it just wasn't worth it. I think everyone would have been a lot happier if Sam and Cat didn't happen: Jennette, the fandom, Dan, Ariana, etc. Ultimately it caused all this harm that shouldn't have happened. Jennette could have been free to live her life without all of this, and Ariana could have just focused on her music career. Also the iCarly finale could have been a proper prom/graduation one, which I would have loved. It would have really put a good end to everything. I think the whole Sam and Cat drama is just obnoxious. I have always loved Jennette, but I did not like the way she handled this situation at all. Granted her Mom just passed away, and that is a very difficult situation to deal with. My heart goes out to her and I understand everyone needing to cope, but she still acted immaturely. And she always seemed to pull stuff like this. Even a few years back she tended to use social media as a way to fight against Nick's mistreatment of her. I also think Nick has treated her really unfairly over the years, so she is definitely not entirely at fault at all. I don't know if we will ever know the specifics of what happened between Jennette, Ariana, Dan, and Nick(hopefuly she will write a book I would definitely read it), but I think it is good at least it did not ruin her relationship with the iCarly cast. Her and Miranda are best friends, and it seems as if Nathan is right there with them all as good friends. Noah had a bday party and they were all there. I don't know Jerry's situation, but I would assume everything is fine. IDK how this whole mess affected Dan and Jennette's relathionship, but he did tweet out a "Happy Birthday" to her. Obviously that doesnt mean they are best buddies, but I truly believe Dan is not the guy who would wish ill towards Jennette because he always seemed to geuinely care about his cast members of all of his shows. Makes me wonder what he thinks of the Amanda Bynes situation tbh. I just wish Sam and Cat was not created. I think it caused more harm than good in regards to relationships amongst people. It would have been great to me if iCarly had a prom/graduation finale and a possible reunion, and Victorious could have continued. Now I know it ended because Victoria Justice wanted to pursue a singing career, but still that show along with iCarly was one the only good one left on Nick. It could have carried Nick over for a little while after iCarly ended. So sorry again for another long post!!! I also wanted to get my opinions on this out there.